ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Infinity Alien
This is the fifth series and is a sequel Ben 10: Aliens Unlimited The series follow a ben tennyson who is 19 years old. This series wiil focus on the concept of infinty and will be based on new tera-hydro weapons,and the new Exosuits. Premise 2 years after the events of the last series, Ben now lives a life an ordinary boy without any powers. Gwen has left to study away, meanwhile nothing is known about kevin from 3yrs, he went missing after gwen left. Ben is no longer loved by everyone,but instead a prey of hatred. He continues to search for Kevin, as he blames himself for his disappearance, without letting Gwen know anything. He can no longer witness people bieng attacked and killed by aliens, and himself standing and watching with no way to help them. Season 1 Ben gets requited in a new section of a plumber squad code named T.E.N, and continues to fight without his powers, but as an exemplary leader who has been saving universe for last 10 years.In an journey to unknown corner of space ben discovers the Infintrix. Early Production The early production had started in March 2012, with the Ending of the third season of the last series. The Series was announced on 12th march 2012 with new logo released on the next day. Later that month, user Terra Bite was appointed as the co-writer. The plot was released on next month.The production was initially delayed for some reasons. The Production came on a stop with no response of the co-writer. Development Charcters and episode backgrounds are being developed. The series will have graphics similar to AF, UA and AU, whereas the space and other scenes will have 3D Transitions. On 10 July the official Video game of the Series was revealed to be in development. Co-wriiters needed! My previous so-writter i.e, Terra Bite hasn't responded quite a while. So I need someone Experienced to write the Episodes. Please contact me if you are interested. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Axlon *Celestra Requiring Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Albedo *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Allies *Rex Salazar *Agent Six Villains *Cyber-Ben *Cyber-Kevin *Cyber-Gwen *Cyber-Rex *Alpha The Infinitrix The infntrix is the new omntrix which is linked to all omntrixes and the prototypes. Azmuth never made it. Its powers are unkown and origin is a secret. #Greymatter #Fourarms #Heatblast #Diamondhead #Ghostfreak #Ripjaws #Stinkfly #Upgrade #Wildmutt #Xlr8 #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benvickor #Upchuck #Ditto #Eyeguy #Waybig #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humangousaur #Jetray #Bigchill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X #Lodestar #Rath #Water hazard #Terraspin #Amphibian #NRG #Nanomech #Armodrillo #Osmosain #Eon #New Alien #Villgax #Badaboom #Overflow #Overkill #Outbreak #Articgauna #Spitter #Buzzshock #Rubix-Dude #Dossol #Fin #Nightmare #Speed ball #Sandbox #Mussleman #Blocker #Atomix #Creeper #Teleportal #Snakepit #RockHard #RazrEdge #Stencil #Octofly #Toepick #Digitscan #Crypto #Gasket #Black Ice #Megashark #Stretch Neck #Splicer Common #Cold Earthshaker #Darkflame #Mindmesser #Drillbit #Leap #Frog #Magnus #Magnetude #Stretch #Neck #Rocks #Flare #Scorch Ben 10: Infinitrix Sat90 (Wall - Blog - ) Category:Series